Immortal Blood
by Pureblood Status
Summary: AU Before Harry Potter ever went to Hogwarts, he was changed into a monster he never knew existed. When he finally gets his letter he must deal with his past and decide his future. When he is separated from the normal and the abnormal, what is left?
1. Prologue

**Hello fanfiction readers! Here is my brand spanking new Harry Potter fanfiction. It's an AU and it starts before Harry Potter finds out about the magical community and Hogwarts and gets his letter and stuff. **

**The Harry in this story will be smarter (not that Harry's stupid or anything -swifty eyes-) and he will be more mature even though he's only eleven. Hope you enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, Fred would still be alive! Why, J.K?! Why!? **

Prologue

They say that time heals all wounds. I've come to accept that fact that I am an orphan and will never feel the love of a parent. I will always be stuck with a family that despises me.

I've accepted the fact that I am no longer human.

I've also heard that evil is a choice. But sometimes we don't have a choice, sometimes evil is in our nature and even if we don't mean to, we can cause pain. We have to cause pain to survive.

As I think of everything that has happened this past year, I wonder what I did to be given such a cruel punishment. Is it because I did not listen to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and snuck out that night? Or did my parents, who I had never known, commit a crime so horrible that God decided to punish me for it?

I remember my last night with a beating heart with perfect clarity.

I've lived with my aunt, uncle, and cousin since I was a baby. My parents, the Potters, died in a car crash when I was a one year old. My father had no family to speak of and the only relative my mother had was her sister, Petunia. She and her husband grudgingly took me in.

Life with the Dursleys was not the best. They treated me like a strange and unwanted creature they were not allowed to get rid of. They made me sleep in a closet under the staircase and they fed me left overs. If I was in a room with them they would either ignore me or complain about how troublesome I was.

My cousin, Dudley, was treated quite the opposite. He was only a few months older than me and was treated like a pampered prince. His parents would give him brand new toys and games. If they didn't, he would throw a fit loud enough for the neighbors to hear. All Dudley did was eat, sleep, or bully me. My glasses had to be duct taped back together several times.

The Dursley's never treated me like a member of the family. So I was never suprised when they would make me spend a month every summer with Miss Figg while they went on family vacation. I would be forced to look after the old lady's multiple cats while the Dursley's spent their time sun bathing on some beach.

The summer I turned ten, I was suprised when Uncle Vernon came to the dinner table seething with anger. My aunt asked him what was wrong. He said that Miss Figg had to go to the hospital because one of the stray cats she picked up off the street has gotten her sick and that she couldn't watch the _boy. _After he announced that, everyone at the table turned to glare at me like I was the one who had gotten Miss Figg sick. That night they called everyone they could think of and asked them if they could watch me. All of them declined.

The Dursley's had three options. They could bring me on vacation with them, leave me here by myself, or cancel the vacation all together. They whole point of the vacation was to get away from me for a month so they would never bring me with them or cancel it. So that only left them with option two, leave me here by myself.

Aunt Petunia wasn't to happy with that idea. She thought I woud wreck the house or get arrested. Uncle Vernon and Dudley thought I would break the T.V. or eat all the food. Eventually, though, they agreeded to it.

They day they left they cut off the cable on the T.V. and cut the phone line. Aunt Petunia labled all the food and separated it all into portions so she would know if I tried to eat more than she thought I was supposed to. They told the neighbors to watch me and make sure I did not try to make a run for it.

After tell me all the things I was not to do and saying what a problem I was, they finally left. As I stood in the middle of the living room, it finally hit me.

The Dursleys would be gone for a month.

**I will update as soon as I can. Reviews make me write faster. I promise more stuff will be explained in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 1: Get Out Alive

**Here's chapter one. It's not as long as I wanted it but I wanted get an update out for you guys. I hope you people like this chapter because the next one is when everything is really explained. Even though this is AU I'm trying to keep to the book. Though a lotof stuff is going to be different. **

**I bet people are wondering: What is Harry? Well, you're going to find out soon. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review. Oh, and all the chapters are going to be in Harry's POV unless I put a note on the top of a chapter that says otherwise. **

**The song for this chapter is** **Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace. It fits the mood of this chapter. **

Chapter 1: Get Out Alive

_If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
_

_-Three Days Grace_

I was a little shocked at how paranoid my aunt and uncle were. It seems as though they really did have absolutely no trust in me at all. Before they left they not only found a way to lock the screen door from the outside, but they also did they same thing to the front door and windows. They had the key with them so no one could get in or out of the house. All of this was most likely for the safety of all their possessions, not me.

The first three days of the month were slow and uneventful. I only had three books, and without the T.V. or radio there wasn't much entertainment. I didn't really play with toys anymore and Dudley took all of his with him. I drew a few random pictures in my notebook and I ate some of the little food that was left in the refrigerator for me. I wasn't sure I would be able to last a month of this. At least when I was with Miss Figg I wasn't completly bored and lonely. I wanted to get out and smell the fresh air, but that was impossible. Even if I did, during the day the neighbors would watch the house and I had enough self-preservation not to go out alone at night. That left me with nothing.

On the fifth night of my tortuous vacation, I was huddled in my cramped room and I stared blankly at the wall. I thought about what the Dursley's were doing and even if they would consider coming home early. It wasn't really them that I missed. I just wanted the house to feel less dark, lonely, and empty. The silence of the house at night was disturbing.

"I want to get out of this house," I groaned. I shut my eyes tightly and went to bury my face in the pillow. But instead of my face meeting the soft lump, it pressed against wet grass. I sat up quickly and looked around. I was in the local park.

**(Author's note: I want to explain this part. In the first Harry Potter book, Harry demonstrated his powers before going to Hogwarts. One of the first times was when he was running away from Dudley and his friends at school. While he was hiding he was thinking about how to get away from them. After that he ended up on the school's roof. This is what this scene is about. He's demonstrating his first magical abilities. He was thinking so much about getting out of the house that he actually was able to get out of the house by magic. I know I'm ranting, but I just wanted to explain this part so people weren't like, What-the-hell? Okay, end of author's note) **

Panic took over me as I looked frantically around. How the heck had I ended up here? I was in my room a second ago. Did I sleepwalk? That was the only realistic excuse. It's not like I could have teloported or anything. I must have dozed off. That didn't explain how I got out of the house, though.

"I just need to calm down," I said to myself, "I'll figure that out later." I needed to get home now. It was around ten when I went into my room. The sky was pitch black except for the street lights that were lined up along the sidewalk. It must be around midnight. The park wasn't that far away from Privet Drive. It would only take me fifteen minutes to get back. But how would I get back into the house? I quickly dismissed this thought and started walking.

As I was walking I got a really strange feeling. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and it felt like someone was watching me. I quickened my pace, but I still had that strange feeling. I knew I was probably imagining everything but I couldn't stop myself from taking a quick look behind me. What I saw frightened me more than anything so far that night. There was someone following me.

I couldn't really make out the stranger's features in the dark but when they walked under a lamp post I could see that they were dressed in all black. The hat they were wearing threw a shadow across their face. The only skin I could see were pale hands. They were strolling casually a few feet behind me. I couldn't tell if they were watching me or not. I started walking faster now.

After a few minutes I looked behind me to see if the person was still there. I let out a relieved sigh when I saw that they were gone.

"Hello, there," said a smooth male voice. I quickly looked back in front of me and saw the same person who had been following me. He was around six feet tall and when he took off his hat his thick, black hair fell across his pale, flawless face. His dark brown eyes were staring intensely at me.**(If anyone has seen the movie Eragon picture the guy who played Murtuagh. Sorry, random)** I took a few steps back. I didn't hear the guy sneak up on me and it was impossible for him to have gotten past me so quickly.

"What's a young boy like you doing out here so late at night? And alone?" said the man, politely.

"I-I-," I didn't know what to say. The man didn't seem truly frightening but I still wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. My instincts were telling me to run. The man saw that I wasn't going to say anything so he continued talking.

"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is Leo. I just arrived in England this week. It's nice to finally meet you, Harry." I was shocked for a moment. How did this guy know who I was? Has he been watching me while the Dursleys were gone?

"How do you know my name?"

Leo chuckled before saying, "Oh, they all know who you are. You know, you made it pretty hard for my people by killing the Dark Lord. A lot of us had to go into hiding before the Ministry killed us." That wasn't the answer I was expecting. "Of course you wouldn't remember me. That idiot Dumbledore was able to get to you first."

"I've never killed anybody. And I don't know this Dark Lord or Ministry you're talking about. Who are you?" I tried to turn and run away. I might not be able to fight this maniac but I knew I could out run him. Then I could get a phone or the police.

"So many questions, Harry? I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. I only came hear for one purpose."

I found that I couldn't move though. Leo's intense gaze kept me rooted to the spot. We were standing under one of the lamp posts and he towered over me. He took a step closer and now only a few inches parted us.

"I could kill you now and no one would ever know. It would be quite simple and would make a lot of people happy. The people who's lives you and your filthy parents ruined." I was defiantly afraid now. What was this man going to do to me? He was going to kill me for something I didn't even know about. Even though every muscle in my body urged me to run I still couldn't move.

"But I'm not," continued Leo. I was about to relax slightly before he added quickly, "I'm going to do something much, much worse."

Before I could react, he pushed me out of the light of the lamp and into the shadows of the trees. I fell to the ground and my back hit the trunk of one of the trees. Before I could get up, Leo grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me off the ground. Finally my mind and reacted and I started struggling. I kicked and punched, but it didn't even seem to bother him. He slammed me against the tree and I tried to cry out in pain, but one of his hands covered my mouth and the other held my neck tightly.

"Give up, Harry. It will only hurt worse if you keep struggling like this. We wouldn't want you to feel more pain than necessary." He flashed a smile. I screamed into his hand when I saw that he had to sharp, pointed teeth. I saw him bend his head and then I felt his mouth on my neck. I was afraid of what was going to happen next. I had only seen this on horror movies.

I felt something pierce the skin of my neck and then came a pain so horrible that I almost passed. I started struggling more fiercely, but Leo was holding me with immense strength. Soon I started feeling weak and my kicking stopped. It felt like someone was draining the life out of me. The pain soon faded and was replaced with a numb feeling. I felt Leo's mouth leave my neck and he let go of me. I fell limply to the ground. I couldn't move and I could barely keep my eyes open anymore. The last thing I remember seeing was Leo wiping his mouth. He bent down and whispered in my ear,

"Good bye, Harry Potter. We'll meet again."

Then everything went black.

_No time for goodbyes he said as he faded away..._

**I'm so nice that I decided to leave you guys with a little cliff hanger. I promise I will update real soon. I like Leo. I'm not going to get rid of him just yet. **

**Spoiler for next chapter: Somebody dies. That's all I'm going to say. **

**I will give a prize to the first reviewer who guesses correctly what attacked Harry! It's not that hard, though. Review people! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 2: Animal I Have Become

****

You guys are awesome. Thanks for reviews, and favs, and hits, and c2s. I know in the last chapter I said I would update soon and I didn't and I feel bad about that. But now that it's summer hopefully I will have a chance to update faster.

**This has nothing to do with this story at all but, yeah, I posted a new HP one-shot. It's called Out of the Closet and it's really random and weird so..._yeah. _Please go read and review. **

**Guess What? I'm holding the next chapter hostage until I get at least ten reviews for this chapter. Yes, I'm evil. But if you ever want to see chapter three...Just kidding! I'm to caught up in this story to try to purposefully prolong updates. **

**This chapter was supposed to be much, much longer but I wanted to update soon and I'm not sure about the next chapter yet. Don't worry, not all chapters will be this short. Leo won't be coming back for a long time _-tears of sadness- _but he will return. He is an important part of Harry's already traumatic past. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I can't think of anything creative or witty to say at the moment. Oh, and this chapter has violent ten-year-olds. **

**The song for this chapter is Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. The lyrics fit Harry's current situation. And pretty much all the chapters are going to named after songs. And not all of them are going to be Three Days Grace songs, so no need to worry. **

Chapter 2: Animal I Have Become

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_-Three Days Grace_

It only felt like I was out for a second when I woke up. I was hoping that I was still in my room, but I could feel hard ground under and smell wet grass and dirt. I didn't want to open my eyes because I was afraid I would see the red eyes and evil smile of Leo. I panicked as I remembered the way he slammed me against the tree with almost inhuman strength and the sharp, pointed fangs that peierced my neck. If that really happened I should be dead.

_It had to be a dream, just a nightmare. I probably just passed out while walking through the park. I was not just attacked by a va-person. That's not possible. People don't have fangs and red eyes. I just passed out, _I thought to myself. With sudden bravery, I opened my eyes.

Everything was foggy. I thought that maybe my glasses had fallen off, but when I touched my face I could feel them there. The only thing I could make out were the lights from the street lamps. I sat up and took them off. Maybe I just needed to wipe them off. When my glasses were gone, though, my vision returned back to normal.

Better than normal would be the correct way to describe it. It was still dark outside, but I could make out things far away and small details that should not be possible to see in the dark. I was confused. Vision just didn't suddenly improve over a few hours. Did this have something to do with what Leo did?

"No," I said out loud, "you imagined all of that in some bizarre dream." I forced myself to forget about Leo for a moment so I could deal with the matter at hand. How the heck was I supposed to get back into the house? Magic?

I got up from the ground and put my glasses in my pocket. I started walking towards Privet Drive once again. Even though I was positive Leo was a dream, I kept looking over my shoulder for any black shadows.

How was I supposed to get back into that stupid house? Could I find some way to pick the lock? Would the neighbors notice?

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a faint sound. I doubt I would have heard it if the park was not completly silent. It came from the direction of the trees on the side of the walkway. I stared at the trees for a moment before walking towards them. I knew I should be getting back to the house as soon as possible, but my curiosity got the best of me. Also, the sound drew me in and put in a slight trance.

Behind one of the oak trees, I man sat against the tree. He was wearing baggy, dirty clothes and he was clearly drunk. He kept mumbling something and drinking from a large bottle. He didn't seem to notice me. The noise was coming from him.

The sound kept me rooted in place. It was a constant, uneven thumping noise. It took me a second to realize I was hearing the man's heartbeat. The sound of his heart was almost hypnotizing.

The man jumped when he finally noticed me standing there. He let out a small yelp and looked up in panic.

"Who-who are you? What the hell are you doing, kid?" he stammered. He tried to hide the liquor bottle in his jacket. I didn't smell alcohol. My senses picked up a sent so strong my mouth was watering. I never smelled anything so delicious and overpowering. It was coming from this man.

I looked at his neck, where I could see his veins. The thought the thick blood going through his body made my throut feel dry. The man stared at me warily as he saw the hunger in my eyes.

"Why are starin at me like that?" He tried to clumsily stand up, but he was too slow. Before I knew what I was doing my hand shot out and held the man's neck in a vise-like grip. He tried to hit me, but I slammed him against the tree, hard **. **I held his neck with one hand and the other hand pushed against his shoulder. My eyes stared at the veins I could see clearly on his neck and I felt something point against my bottom lip. I looked up at the man's face and he was staring at me. I don't know what he saw there, maybe my sadistic anticipation, but he stared struggling more fiercely. I ignored him as I brought my mouth towards the man's neck and the smell become stronger. I felt saliva dripping down my chin as I opened my mouth.

"_Red...red...eyes_-AH!" My teeth pierced through the man's skin like a knife and I could hear him scream out in pain. A pain I experianced a while ago. I voice in the back of my head told be to stop, but my instincts told me to keep drinking the delicious liquid that was this man's blood. I never tasted anything so indescribably good and I was gulping it down so fast that I almost chocked. I felt his blood dripping down my clothes and covering my mouth. I couldn't make myself stop. Eventually the man's struggles and screaming died down.

I felt the man go limp in my arms when I suddenly realized what I was doing. I forced myself to rip my mouth away from his neck and I let go of him quickly. He fell to the ground with a thud. I could see the blood still pouring from a horrible wound on his neck and all the color was gone from his face. He was looking up into the sky with lifeless eyes.

_No.No.No.No.No. _He couldn't be dead. I couldn't have killed him. t wasn't possible. The panic started rising and my head was pounding. What do I do? I checked his pulse, hoping he was still alive and could get help. I didn't care what the Dursleys did. I could tell the police I found him like this.

I felt nothing. There was no pulse and no life left in him. My body started shaking and my head felt like it would explode.

_What have I done? _

Thankfully, my world went black once again.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I felt myself drenched in sweat and I was trembling slightly. I didn't want to open my eyes because I was afraid of what I might see. The bloody, morbid images of that man came rushing back. I didn't want to see that again, but I couldn't keep my eyes closed forever. When I opened them I was shocked to see that I was in my cramped bedroom under the stairs. Everything was exactly where I left it and the light was still on.

I let out a sigh of relief. It was all just a dream. I frightening and gruesome nightmare. I wasn't attacked by a red-eyed monster and I didn't kill a man. All the stress from being home alone was just getting to my head.

It was the most realistic dream I ever had though. The sound of the man's speeding heart still echoed in my head. The frightening thrill I got hearing his heartbeats end. I could still smell the delicious aroma of his blood pumping through his veins. My mouth was watering just thinking about the unbelievable taste of it...

"Stop it, Harry," I scolded myself. I was thinking like a murder and that scared me. It was all just a dream and I needed to forget about. The Dursleys would be back soon and then the house definitely wouldn't be empty and quiet. I wiped my hand across my face trying to get rid of the sweat, but I froze. The smell came back strong and some some new liquid was on my face.

I looked down at my trembling hand and screamed. It was covered in fresh blood. My clothes were stained dark red. My breathing picked up and I could hear my heartbeat thumping loudly in my ears.

"Oh god, no..."

_Help me believe it's not the real me..._

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever to write...type. Poor Harry, he's commited murder. It makes me slightly dislike Leo. Slightly. And yet another cliffy. **

**First, for the next chapter...I've come across a little problem. I don't know what type of vampire to make Harry. I have three options and I want everyone's opinion before I decide. I've set up a poll so you can vote! The options are:**

**1) Harry can become all Twilight-ified and can hunt animals.**

**2) He can drink human blood, but not drink enough that the human will die. **

**3) He can kill humans because he has no other choice. Animals won't substain him. **

**This is just a question I wanted to ask and you can reply in a review or PM. In some vamp stories the vampires have special abilities (Twilight/Black Blood Brothers/Vampire Knights). Should Harry? **

**Next chapter will be out after I close the poll, which will be in about a week or less, depending on votes. Have a vamptastic (Blame NoMoreMarbles on YouTube for getting that stuck in my head) day! **


	4. Chapter 3: Sweet Sacrifice

_**FORGIVE ME FANFICTION READERS! I don't blame you if you're super mad at me. I haven't updated this in forever. I feel really bad. Bad Pureblood Status! It's just that I was having super writer's block and stuff was happening and-and…yeah. No excuses. Please don't flame me. **_

_**I made this a long chapter so I could try to earn back everyone's forgiveness. I'm sorry! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No seriously, I don't. Why? Because I don't believe in killing off awesome characters. Like Fred and Sirius. Why, J.K. Rowling? Why?! **_

**Sweet Sacrifice **

_Fear is only in our minds _

_Taking over all the time _

_Fear is only in our mind _

_But it's taking over all the time_

_-Evanescence _

I looked at the blood covering my clothes and hands. I started hyperventilating and my vision started blurring. I sat there frozen as I tried and failed to convince myself that the blood wasn't real and that I didn't kill someone, but the memories of what happened only a few hours came back full force. The blood scent seemed to grow stronger every second. I doubled over and I felt like he was going to throw up. I looked around the small room and saw that there was blood on the sheets and on the door knob. It felt like my whole vision was going red.

"_This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. There has to be some other explanation" _I thought desperately, but I knew it was useless. All those terrifying and horrible things really happened. I was really attacked by a monster, a _vampire_, and I had really killed somebody. Time seemed to stand still as the realization sunk in. I stared at the wall uncomprehendingly as many emotions crushed me. My head was still throbbing and I grabbed it with my hands as I waited for the pain to go away.

After what felt like hours, I finally lifted my head up. I slid off the bed and rested my hand on the door knob. I still felt nauseated but I needed to do something, anything that could distract me from my whirlwind of emotions. I needed to clean myself and get out of these clothes. I still didn't even know how I got back home. What if the police found out what I had done? What about the Dursleys? I opened the door and rushed out of the room. Everything looked the same as it had been before. No bloody handprints or footprints anywhere. I still felt a little paranoid, though. I kept expecting to see glowing red eyes in the shadows or the lifeless body of that man. I tried my best to calm down and I headed for the stairs. I felt really strange. I was noticing the things I noticed earlier. Even though the house was almost pitch black I could still see as clearly as if the lights were on. When I finally got to the bathroom door I used a clean part of my shirt to open the door and turn on the lights.

The bathroom, like the rest of the house, was kept as spotless as possible by Aunt Petunia. The shower curtains and towels were pure white and the tub and sink were a sparkling white marble. I hesitated in the doorway for a minute. Everything was so clean in here and I didn't want to dirty it with the blood covering me. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. The mirror was directly in front of me. I kept my eyes to the ground as I slowly walked towards it. I was trying to prolong the moment for when I finally had to face my fear and find out what I had become. I got to the sink under the mirror and gripped the sides tightly, leaving stains on the clean surface. I took a deep breath and looked up.

My tight grip on the sink was the only thing keeping me from falling to my knees. The face in front of me scared me. It seemed so unfamiliar. My face was flawless, pale, and strangely beautiful. Blood was smeared on one side of my face, my chin and my neck. My jade green eyes shined. I leaned closer and touched the glass. The image seemed so surreal. I opened my face and looked at my teeth. They were all even and sparkling white. What really stood out, though, were the two sharp fangs at the top and bottom rows of my teeth.

I stared at them, fascinated and frightened at the same time. Then the same throbbing pain in my head returned and my legs started to shake. I fell to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face in my arms. I could barely breathe. I was so confused and hurt. I couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"_No…" _I whispered painfully. My eyes filled with tears and my body started shaking with sobs. I sat on the ground crying until there were no more tears left to cry.

There was one more thing I needed to do before I truly accepted what I had become. I slowly raised my hand and put it over my heart to feel for a beat. There was none.

* * *

After I was finally able to lift myself off the bathroom floor I left the room in a trance. I went to the kitchen hallway closet and grabbed a pack of paper towels. I felt numb as I used the towels to wipe the blood off of my face and hands. The blood washed out into the sink and I made sure that no traces of it were left in the bathroom. I took off the bloody clothes and changed into a pair of clothes I found in the dirty clothes hamper. I grabbed my old clothes and paper towels and went downstairs. I would have to get rid of them. If my aunt and uncle found this they would die from shock. I looked around the kitchen trying to decide what to do. I suddenly remembered that Uncle Vernon had forgotten to fix the fire alarm before he left. I took a lighter out of one of the drawers and put all the clothes, used towels, and bed sheets in the sink. The smell of blood was still strong and I felt my…_fangs _extending. I quickly spent the next twenty minutes burning the clothes, sheets, and towels. When all they had was ashes left I washed them down the drain. Once that was done I went to work cleaning the blood off of my door knob. Soon there was no trace of what happened that night anywhere in the house, except for everything I remembered and would never forget.

I went to my room under the stairs. I fell to the bed weakly and covered my eyes with my arm. I knew sleep was impossible so I just sat there as bloody images and thoughts filled my mind. I felt so empty, like the guilt hadn't really caught up with me like the fear had. I didn't know when that fear would ever go away.

After many went by I saw a faint light coming from under my door. Morning had finally come, but I didn't know what to do. In vampire myths sunlight is supposed to be dangerous. If I stepped out of my room would the sun turn me to dust? I finally got the courage to go out. I opened the door slowly and stuck my hand out the door. Nothing happened so I decided it was safe to step out. Most of the light was coming from the large window in the living room. The windows were covered by thick white curtains with beautiful designs printed across them. I walked up to them and grabbed the edges. I hesitated for a moment before I quickly pulled the curtains open.

As soon as they were pulled aside and the light hit my eyes I dropped to the ground in pain. My eyes were burning and I had to cover them with one of my hands. I reached out blindly with the other hand for the curtains and roughly pulled them closed. I slowly moved my hand away from my face. My eyes still throbbed with pain but I wasn't dust. Okay, so that was one myth that was untrue. I wish I could have found out a less painful way. I got up from the ground and went into the kitchen to close the windows in there.

As I went back into the living room I thought about all the things I knew about vampires from T.V. and books. There was a lot to think about. Apparently sunlight doesn't kill vampires, but it causes a lot of pain in the eyes. And it was obvious that vampires drank blood, like the way that damn Leo drank all of mine.

I balled up my fist as I felt a sudden overwhelming anger over take me. If I ever met that cursed vampire again I would tear him to shreds. He kept talking about some Ministry and how it was my fault his kind was killed. What right did he have to turn me into some blood-sucking monster? I felt my fangs extending again and something sharp cutting into my palm. I looked down, surprised, and saw that my fingers and nails had extended into razor-sharp claws. Horror replaced my anger and as soon as that happened the claws slowly retracted. If my heart was still beating it probably would have been going like crazy at that moment.

I was a little surprised to see that the wounds the claws had caused on my hand were already gone. Did I have super healing or something? I went into the kitchen and got a knife from the drawers. I pressed the edge to my wrist but I was still so nervous that my hand was shaking. If I could survive having all the blood drained out my body I could survive this, right? I finally pressed the edge into my wrist. There was no pain so I pulled it out. No blood came from the wound and it healed within seconds. If weapons and the sun couldn't hurt me what could? Would I really walk the rest of the earth for eternity, alone? Survive by drinking the blood of innocent people?

No. There had to be something. I looked towards the kitchen cabinet were Aunt Petunia kept the garlic.

* * *

A week went by and I found out that a lot of vampire myths weren't true. As far as I knew I couldn't turn into a bat. The sun couldn't kill me, but it was really painful for my eyes. Garlic did not hurt me, but its smell was so overwhelming that I had to throw it all away. Silver hurt slightly, but it was a dull sting that went away quickly. Crosses, on the other hand, did hurt. It didn't burn my skin off, but it hurt a lot. Lucky for me the Dursleys weren't very religious people and only had one cross in the entire house. I wondered if a stake through the heart is what really kills vampires.

Even though I couldn't find any weakness I found that my senses were heightened. My glasses were practically useless now. I could see colors and details my old eyesight could never have picked up. My hearing was so excellent that I could pick up conversations going on in the houses next door. I found out things about my neighbors that I _really _wish I didn't know. My sense of smell was probably the strongest. I didn't want to think about why that was.

I spent most daylight hours in my room. I didn't want to sleep during the day but I felt so much more awake during the night. I would open the living room window and watch the moon high in the sky or the stars shining brightly. I wanted to leave the house so badly, but then I remembered what happened the last time I really wanted to get out of the house and what had been the consequence of that.

Something else had me really worried, though. Vampires needed blood. I could still eat food but it was flavorless and I found that I could go without it. I still remembered the strong thirst I had after Leo had changed me. As another week went by I felt that thirst become stronger. My throat went painfully dry and my fangs throbbed. The Dursleys would be back in a week. I was afraid of what would happen if they returned and I was still this thirsty. I couldn't say that I loved the Dursleys but I didn't want to live with their deaths on my conscience. Could I really hurt another innocent person to protect the Dursleys? And what would I do once the Dursleys did return?

As the Dursley's returned date slowly got closer I made a decision. I waited until night had fallen and I went to the front door. I extended one of my claws and used it to pick the lock on the door. Once the door was unlocked I opened it and slipped outside. As soon as I was outside my senses went on the alert. A thousand sounds and smells hit me and I had to wait in the doorway as I tried to adjust to everything. Once I did I closed the door and went into the front yard. I knew no one was watching me. I could hear the rhythmical breathing coming from the houses that told me everyone was sleeping. I looked down the street as I tried to decide where to go. Finally I decided to go to the park. I took off running down the street. I knew that reflexes had become faster, but the speed that I was running at amazed me.

I arrived at the park in a matter of minutes. As I walked down the lamp lit sidewalk, I couldn't help but feel a little frightened. I kept looking behind my back and expected to see a shadow silently following me. This was the place of the most painful experience of my life and it was stupid of me to come here of all places. I didn't know what but something drew me to this place. Maybe it was because of what I was about to do and this place just reminded me how inhuman I was.

I stopped as I heard the sound I had been waiting for. The hypnotizing sound of someone's heartbeat and the smell of blood drew me in once again. I could feel another presence coming towards. I swiftly hid behind one of the trees as they got closer. A few minutes went by and then someone came stumbling along the path. The stench of alcohol hit my nose. The man coming down the path looked to be around his twenties and he was obviously drunk. I waited until he was closer before I stepped out from behind the tree. I walked right into his path and he stopped in his tracks. I had moved so that he was confused as to where I had come from.

"Hey, kid. What-what are you doing out here by yourself?" I just stared blankly at the man as he asked the question. My thirst was become stronger and I had to get control of myself if this was going to work. I smiled innocently at the man, showing my straight white teeth. I saw a flicker of fear pass across the man's face.

"You shouldn't be out here, sir. There was a recent murder in this park," I said. The man looked at me strangely before shrugging.

"I'm close to home anyway. Got nothing to worry about."

"You have a lot to worry about," I told him. I caught the man's gaze and held it. A glassy look covered his face and he didn't seem to know where he was. In the blink of an eye I pulled him into the shadows. He still seemed to be in a daze even when my fangs dug into his neck. I could hear his heartbeat quickening and I felt my self control slipping as tried to drink more. Suddenly an image of that man I killed flashed through my mind. I panicked and forced myself to stop drinking. The man fell to his knees. He was still alive and I didn't take enough blood that would cause him harm. I knelt down and looked into his eyes.

"You're going to forget everything that happened tonight," I said. The man just nodded. I pulled a rag out of my pocket and wiped the blood off his neck. The two holes on his neck were barely noticeable and the man would probably think it was a bug bite. If the man did remember anything he would think it was a dream. I put my hand on his head.

"You won't remember anything," I repeated, a strange power entering my voice. The man stared blindly ahead.

"I won't remember anything," he said. His voice trailed off and then he slumped to the ground unconscious. I used my new strength to pick up the man and laid him on a park bench. I turned my back to him and walked out of the park, looking for my next victim.

* * *

I wasn't thirsty when the Dursleys finally returned. I drank from two other people that night before the thirst left. I made sure I didn't drink a harmful amount of blood and as long as their heart was still beating and all the blood wasn't drained out of their bodies they wouldn't turn into a vampire. I still felt horrible about it, though. No matter how I looked at it those people were my prey.

I didn't need vampire hearing to know when the Uncle Vernon's car pulled into the driveway. I was still in my room when they came into the house. Dudley was whining didn't want to leave the beach and how hungry he was. Aunt Petunia was trying to reassure him and Uncle Vernon was complaining about how I probably broke something. I heard him stomp to my door and pounded his fist against it.

"COME OUT HERE, BOY!" he yelled. I flinched at the volume of his voice. I could smell their scent, but it wasn't as strong as it could be and the thirst wasn't there. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Uncle Vernon's bulky figure stood in front of me and his face was a shade of maroon. As soon as he saw me, though, he paled. Aunt Petunia gasped and Dudley had a look of shock on his chubby face. I didn't look like the same boy they left here a month ago. My face was flawless and my pale skin had an eerie glow to it. My glasses were gone and I stared Uncle Vernon straight in the eyes. I could feel that my presence scared them.

"What happened to you?" whispered Aunt Petunia. I saw her clutch Dudley's arm in a vice-like grip.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied easily. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shared a look that I didn't understand. They knew something and weren't telling me.

"Go back to your room," muttered Uncle Vernon. He pushed me into the room and locked the door. I heard him and Aunt Petunia rush up the stairs as Dudley just stood there. I ignored him and listened to what his parents were saying. I heard Uncle Vernon slam his door shut.

"_It's happening now isn't it? He's turning into a…" said Uncle Vernon. _

"_Don't say that word, Vernon," said Aunt Petunia in a harsh voice. Uncle Vernon's loud footsteps told me that he had started pacing. _

"_But I thought it wasn't until he was eleven. Isn't that when it happened to your sister?" _

"_My sister was a freak. Don't expect to know anything about her kind or that awful man she married." _

"_Well, did her appearance change when it happened?" _

"_No. Same as ever," replied Aunt Petunia curtly. It was obvious she didn't want to continue the conversation. Uncle Vernon, on the other hand, seemed to become even more panicked. _

"_Well, what do we do?! Something strange happened to that boy and I'm not going to let it affect-" _

"_Calm down, Vernon. A letter came to Lily and nothing came in the mail for the boy. This might just be some phase. You know the type his father was. He was born one of them. Let's just avoid the boy and keep Dudley away from him," Aunt Petunia said coldly. _

I heard Aunt Petunia walk out her room and after a minute Uncle Vernon followed. As they acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary I sat on my bed confused. What were they talking about? Did they know something about what I was? They kept talking about my parent's kind and something that's supposed to happen to me when I'm eleven. Were my parents vampires, too? Was I born to become one? I had so many questions I wanted to ask Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, but I knew they wouldn't answer. Anytime I tried to ask them about my parents before they avoided my questions. The most important question I wanted an answer to had been bothering me for weeks, though.

If vampires were real, what other mythical creatures existed?

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing…_

_**Chapter four is complete. I really liked this chapter. I need to get my hands on the first Harry Potter book to help me with the next chapter. It starts off where the first Harry Potter book starts, Dudley's birthday. **_

_**Again, I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. **_


End file.
